Stopping The Whole World
by FearxIsXNeverxEnding
Summary: I told her I wanted to find them when I'm older, and she said that if I put my mind to it, I'll find them. She then said, "After all, History has a tendency to repeat itself." I remember not knowing what she meant by that, remember asking her what she meant. She just smiled and responded: "You'll see in due time, child."


When I was young, my father spoke of legends to me.

Legends speaking of a world where there was always war, blood shed and all kinds of creatures that roamed the earth. A kind of a world that was kept sane through a seal. A seal where chosen ones slept until their time to rise was among them. The chosen ones would be a Summoner, a night of the Goddess, a New Breed, and a Sorcerer. The Summoner would summon powerful protectors of the world to destroy the evil that plagued the land. The Night Of The Goddess could not be destroyed, protecting the Goddess until their very last breath, being able to use the Goddesses magic and powerful tools used by the Gods and Goddesses. The New Breed was a powerful being, neither God or Human. But they had the human form. But when the magic of a New Breed was to be unleashed, their magic is one non can compare. The hue of a bright blue color will take to the skies and seal anything evil up there in a different kind of world, sealing everything with it's blade. The Sorcerer or Sorceress could control the evil entities and crush them from the inside out or, with the help of the Summoner, control the power of the creatures the Summoner brings. With those 4 powerful beings, the world was always bought to peace and sealed with-in a crystal cage until the world is once again nearly bought it's end.

But there is a way to use these 4 beings as a weapon, even if the world isn't facing grave danger. To release them from the crystal cage, a certain dance must be done. A certain _Sending_. You could use the beings as either a weapon for good or evil, depending what _Sending_ you perform. Those with evil hearts and perform the _Sending _backwards from the original dance of Yevon, then the good spirit with-in their hearts vanishes and just like that, they are used for destruction, and no one could stop them. The Night of The Goddess will have a different color, black and red. Using what ever magic that was gifted to them by the Goddess herself, to destroy everything in their path. Unless someone kills the last seal, the Goddess, the Night will not rest nor be destroyed. An evil entity will enter in the Summoner's heart and instead of having their Aeon's their original colors, they too will be plagued with the color black, red and white. The New Breed will shine a bright and vibrant red. Indicating hatred in their heart and cut a hole within time it's self and cause more monsters of destruction to enter in our time-line before going on an rampage. The Sorcerer or Sorceress would revive demons from the deepest pits of hell. Our world will be thrown into a never ending Chaos. But of course, it's vise versa. When the 4 are awaken by someone with a good heart, they listen to every command and are used to how ever the person wishes, unlike those who release them from their slumber with evil intentions. It's hard to control them.

My Grandmother talks about it to, but instead, she says that she's been alive for wars. She was a young girl, but it didn't matter. She said she remembered the blade of the New Breed giving out a long wave in the sky, destroying the creatures of there, while the Night removed a jewel from their chest, a flower, and sliced it and called out to a creature call Odin. A another night appeared before the Goddesses Night but turned into a horse as she rode on it and used Magic to freeze everything. The Sorcerer freezing the time around her, black engulfing her before the tiny black specks fell off and the Sorcerer stood alone, the creatures crushed before her as she sped up the time only around them. How the Summoner put their rod into the sky and a symbol on where the beings were at started glowing brightly and they all said the same chant, their eyes glowing the color of the Summoner's and a ray of light shot from the rod and from where the others where and how it put a slice through the sky. How a ball of flaming red light came from it and the Summoner screamed another chant, as did the Night, the New Breed and the Sorcerer and just like that spirits that they summoned came and took the evil away. When the ray of light was gone, so where they. The people rejoiced the calm that was given to them by the beings. When I told my father what she told me, he laughed and said not to believe her. After all, Grandma was slightly crazy. But it didn't stop me, I kept listening to that story over and over that Grandma would tell me. I would draw pictures of it and my Grandmother would say, _"Caim, they're __beautiful."_

I told her I wanted to find them when I'm older, and she said that if I put my mind to it, I'll find them. She then said, _"After all, History has a tendency to repeat itself." _I remember not knowing what she meant by that, remember asking her what she meant.

She just smiled and responded:

_"You'll see in due time, child."_


End file.
